keep the secret safe
by sweet4u2
Summary: calla moved to the palm woods. she meets big time rush and is their friend from the start. but when she starts to fall in love with one of the boys her secret becomes a risk with the boys. can she keep it safe? or will someone get hurt.


James ran towards the elevator the moment katie said new girl. He ran out of the elevator and abruptly stopped as he saw the caramel haired girl arguing with . he saw her throw up her hands grab the key and turn around pouting and starting to looked confused and even scared. James decied it would be in his best manner to help the girl… maybe even get her number… just maybe.

"Hey." James casually walked up to her and greeted her.

"hi." She said not looking up from the paper with her room number on it. 5j. yes she was right across the hall!

"Are you new?" james asked her.

"that obivious huh?" she said smiling as she looked up at james. He just laughed and stuck out his hand.

"James Diamond." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Calla tor." She shook his hand and he smiled even bigger.

"Does miss tor need help finding her room?" james said holding out his arm for her to take.  
>"why yes I do." Calla said laughing and handing james her room paper.<p>

"guess what?" james said as they made it to the elevator.

"what?" she said playing along.

"we are neighbors!" james said happily.

"That's good!" calla said smiling brightly at him.

"Ya! You should come meet the guys later." James said to calla.

"That would be nice what time?" she asked

"well tonight is movie night so how bout 5?" james said praying she will say yes.

"Sounds like a plan ill be there!" calla said and james waved and turned around to go into his apartment.

"Guys!" james yelled and waited for his 3 best friends in the world to come meet him.

"whats up?" kendall asked the nervous looking james.

"well we have someone coming over at 5." James said looking at his feet.

"so…." Carlos asked confused

"well it's a girl and she is our neighbor now." James said and the guys straightened up and listened to what james had to say.

"We want a chance to impress her." Carlos said

"well ya don't we always do that." James asked

"oh right." Carlos said looking down.

"I call first dibs." Carlos spoke up.

"I call 2nd dibs." James said putting up two fingers.

"I call 3rd" kendall said smirking at his little plan.

"I call none." Logan said and the guys knew why: Camille.

"alright so lets get this place cleaned up because she will be here in about 45 minutes." Kendall said looking at the clock.

"fine." They said getting cleaned up. 45 minutes later they herd a knock at the door and immediately got nervous. Kendall was the first one to move and opened the door and his jaw dropped. There stood a girl in a short californa skirt, a pink shirt that went well with the skirt, and some wedges.

"Hey." Kendall spoke after looking her up and down

"hi there." Calla said flirting with him

"are you the girl james was telling us about?" He said smiling.

"You bet!" she said giving him a flirty stare as he opened the door for her to come.

"well this our humble home." Kendall said gesturing with his arms.

"nice." She said looking around.

"guys she is here." Kendall called and 2 boys ran up and the other walked.

"Im carlos." Carlos said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"nice helmet!" she complimented

"Im logan." Logan said smiling and sticking out his hand for her to shake also.

"well im calla." She introduced smiling brightly at them.

"well what do you want to eat?" carlos said leading her into the kitchen.

"pasta?" she asked

"coming right up." He said grabbing all the stuff he was gonna need. After carlos made spaghetti and the finished eating they went to go pick out a movie.

"so calla, we didn't think james was gonna invite someone over we picked out Friday the 13th." Kendall said looking down

"I like scary movies." She said giving them a reassuring smile

"well good." Carlos said sitting down and motioning for her to sit down next to him.

Halfway through the movie calla fell asleep on carlos lap. They turned off the tv, put a blanket over her, wrote her a note saying were she was and why, and went to bed.


End file.
